The present invention relates to a strip of light-signal unit shells which may be incorporated into a light-signal device, including a gas discharge bulb and an insulating body which is provided with conductor elements having two polarities and with terminals for connecting the elements to a circuit and to the bulb.
Presently known light-signal devices include a large number of substantially different types. It is, therefore, impossible to economically and readily supply existing market demands. In fact, light-signal devices, because of their specialized form or structure, require costly production equipment to adapt them to the varying market demands. In addition, these specialized devices increase manufacturing time which increases production costs.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved strip of light-signal unit shells.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a strip of light-signal unit shells which reduces the number of components required for a light-signal device.
An additional object of the present invention is to permit automatic and multiple machining which reduces production costs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide small-sized shells which can be incorporated into light-signal devices.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a light-signal unit shell in which a stabilizing resistance element may be removably inserted to provide the required resistance according to the operating voltages indicated by market demands while permitting the recovery of resistance elements from faulty units.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.